In recent years, as the miniaturization of smart information devices such as mobile phones has been rapidly spreading and the multi-functional miniaturization trends have been developed, the mobile phones have become a necessity for modern people. Therefore, the mobile phones are becoming smaller and smaller in size by the device manufacturers and are being developed so that the users can carry it easily.
Among them, information devices such as smart watches, for example, information devices such as mobile communication terminals currently available on the market are mainly made of terminals capable of being held in the hands. In such a case, when the information device is held in a bag or clothes pocket in a place where human is much crowded or noisy, the user of the information device often fails to detect vibration and ringing of the information device. In addition, the information device is often lost unconsciously if it is held or carried in a garment pocket.
In addition, the user of the information device has the information device fixed to the body for detecting the incoming signal, for eliminating the risk of loss, and for convenience of use. For example, the user may attach an annular string to the information device and hang it on his wrist or attach a necklace string and hold it on his neck. In recent years, there have been a lot of information devices that can carry in a safe place such as a bag and make or receive calls by connecting the information device to an earphone or microphone. However, since these information devices may be connected and fixed to the user's body in the form of a line, when the user moves, the line and the information device move together and the user feels quite uncomfortable. Also, since these information devices are equipped with electric wires, switches, earphones, microphones, etc., there has been a complicated and cumbersome inconvenience when the user wears it.
In order to eliminate the inconvenience of carrying the information devices as mentioned above, the combined products of an information device that can be worn on a user's wrist, such as a smart watch, have been developed. However, since these products are more expensive and less practical than existing information devices, these products are being put back in the information device market. Thus, it is required to devise and develop a new device or product that allows a user to carry an information device so that it can be easily attached and detached without inconveniencing the user's activities even if the product is fixed to the user's body.